Fallin’
by cherrybrandy
Summary: She is known as the nerd, intelligent chick, and he’s the popular hottie one. It was all just a dare that brought them together, and it was also the dare that pulls them apart. What happens when a certain occasion brings them back? [SasuSaku]
1. Nice Meeting You Too

**Disclaimer: **I so do NOT own Naruto.

**Summary: **She is known as the nerd, intelligent chick, and he's the popular hottie one. It was all just a dare that brought them together, and it was also the dare that pulls them apart. What happens when a certain occasion brings them back?

**Rating: **T

**Main Couples: **Sakura and Sasuke

"Talking"

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Normal thoughts.'

**Fallin'**

**By: Cherry Brandy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Nice Meeting You Too**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

'_Bring!'_

The morning bell rang, indicating that classes needs to start in a few minutes. A girl about 5'2 in height was running in the halls of Konoha High, two books clutched in one arm while her bag is swinging on her shoulder. She has the most amazing and unique eyes in the color of emerald green, and the one and only pink hair that makes her more unique. She has everything a man would want - a curved body, long, beautiful legs, and those pink rosy lips - yet no one appreciates her because of a single thing that blinded everyone else from who she really is. Glasses. Yes, Sakura Haruno is a popular kid in her school, not because she's rich, not because she's beautiful and sexy, but because she's a nerd. The well known nerd in Konoha High.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Everyone know him because of his looks and the money he has. Girls bow before him while guys envy him. He have all the girls would ask for. He has the looks, the brains, and the money. His black charcoaled spiky hair and those cold and distant onyx eyes are some features he have that makes him well known. And his well toned muscled body is what completed his looks. He is Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school. Boy, no one dare messes with him. Other than being rich, intelligent and good looking, he is a fighter and a playboy. Yes, our very well known Sasuke Uchiha is indeed a playboy. Everyone who dare messes with him either dropped out or transferred to another school or get beaten up by him or his friends. He fights very much, along with his group of friends that consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara.

Well, lets see what's in store for us by our friends. Let the story begin…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

'Oh my god! I'm late for class! Better hurry up!' Sakura Haruno screamed to herself as she ran through the halls of her school. Because of her hurrying up for class, she didn't notice that someone was coming her was and you have guessed what happened.

'_Bump!'_

"Ano, I'm so sorry." She apologized, adjusting her glasses and balancing her books. When she looked up, she saw a pair of cold onyx eyes staring down at her.

"Bitch! Can't you see where you're going?"

"I'm so sorry."

'**Oh my gosh! he's so hot!' **Her inner self exclaimed.

'Oh shut up! Can't you see we're gonna be late! We're so gonna be in trouble.' She argued.

"Oh I forgot, you already have glasses, well, I think you better change those glasses of yours, for they might be broken." Sasuke Uchiaha answered, a smirk pasted on his lips.

'**He may be hot but his an idiot!'**

'The nerve of this guy!' Sakura thought madly, while walking up to him and did the thing that was never done to the great Sasuke Uchiha. She slapped him.

Sasuke was just too shocked to speak anything in the moment.

'Who the hell is she, doesn't she know me?' Sasuke thought. He was about to speak and give the girl a down to earth talk about who he is, but found himself staring at nothing but air.

'Damn her!' He thought madly.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

'I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!' She chanted on her mind. Right after she slapped him- whoever he was, she ran to her first period class - History. Oh, Ms. Kurenai is going to be down to hell mad at her for being late at the first day of school. What is she going to say? 'Oh I'm sorry I'm late. I just happen to pass by this guy who's a total jerk and I slapped him.' Yeah right, like that's going to be a good excuse for being late.

Once she saw the door labeled, 278, she ran faster than any human being.

Once she opened the door, there in front of her is her History teacher, in a calm yet mad face.

"Sorry I'm late." Sakura stated.

"You're lucky it's the first day of school Ms. Haruno, or else you're going straight to detention. Now go and sit down."

'Sigh. That was close.' Sakura thought.

She went in and chose to seat on an empty chair beside a window, second to the last chair of the last column.

Just when she sat down, the door opened again, revealing none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she slapped awhile ago, who she doesn't know. Once he walked in, a series of giggles coming from the girls and some growls from the boys were heard. He walked coolly to the empty chair behind Sakura, and heard him mutter,

"Bitch."

"Bastard." Sakura hissed.

"Sigh. Just like Ms. Haruno, you're also lucky Mr. Uchiha." Kurenai sighed.

'**Wait! Uchiha? As in Sasuke Uchiha? Ht popular and rich guy all the students are talking about?' **Inner Sakura questioned.

'Oh my gosh.' Was all outer Sakura thought. She looked at Sasuke behind her in a fearful yet nervous look.

Sasuke, noticing this, just smirked.

"So now you know me. Nice meeting you too, Haruno Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said, dividing Sakura's name to syllables. Sakura just gulped and laughed nervously.

"H--h-hi--" She replied, stuttering. She then turned around again, facing the blackboard, after hearing the teacher cough.

"Today, we'll be…blah…blah…blah…"

'Watch out Haruno.'

'I'm not gonna be one of your victims, Uchiha. I'm gonna fight.'

Both thought at the same time, while watching the beautiful scenery from the window.

This will be a very great year indeed.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Chapter one is done, hope you like my very first Naruto fanfic.**

**Reviews please…**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	2. Author's Message

**Disclaimer: I so do NOT own Naruto.**

**Summary: She is known as the nerd, intelligent chick, and he's the popular hottie one. It was all just a dare that brought them together, and it was also the dare that pulls them apart. What happens when a certain occasion brings them back?**

**Rating: T**

**Main Couples: Sakura and Sasuke**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Fallin'**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Hey guys! **

**It's me…sorry I can't update all my stories right now…**

**No, it's not a writers block, or anything from fanfiction, it's just that school just started for me, and I'm having a hard time right now. I mean, c'mon, being in a new big school really gives you a hard time, you know – finding your classes, meeting new people, getting used to the school and stuff, etc… I know you've waited for so long for me to update, but just give me time to adjust and stuff. **

**I still haven't finished this story, I need you suggestions on how to end this story, for I, myself don't have any idea at all…anyway, I'll try my very best to type and update my stories, as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for understanding…**

**Cherry Brandy :P**


	3. The Start Of Everything

**Disclaimer: **I so do NOT own Naruto.

**Summary: **She is known as the nerd, intelligent chick, and he's the popular hottie one. It was all just a dare that brought them together, and it was also the dare that pulls them apart. What happens when a certain occasion brings them back?

**Rating: **T

**Main Couples: **Sakura and Sasuke

"Talking"

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Normal thoughts.'

**Fallin'**

**By: Cherry Brandy**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**The Start Of Everything**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Today is just like any other day. She goes to her classes, and then goes home. Nothing important. Even though Sasuke is in her class, he just ignores her like she doesn't even exist in the world. She admit that she has a small crush on him, nothing else, I mean who wouldn't want to have Sasuke for a boyfriend, but with that jerky attitude he has, no way in hell is she going to go out with him, but who said she's going to ask him out?

'**Admit it! You also want Sasuke's attention!'** He inner self argued.

'I so do not want his attention, how many times do I need to tell you?' She argued back.

'**Then why were you staring at him when he passed by?'**

'I DID NOT!'

'**Did too.'**

'Did not.'

'**Did too.'**

'DID NOT!'

'**DID TOO'**

'DID NO---'

"Ow, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah, you're damn right bitch!" She looked up to see a pair of onyx orbs staring – no – glaring down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn."

She just sighed, dusted herself, and walked pass him. Sasuke was surprised to see her walking away from him. He expected her to apologize to him a million times, but she DID NOT!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Next day**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hey teme!"

"Dobe."

"What did you say teme?"

"Dobe."

"Grr…"

"Stop it you two. It's too troublesome."

It was lunchtime, and the same things happen every single day. Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara – as what I have told you earlier in chapter one- are two of Sasuke's friends. Everyday is always the same. No 'heys', but just insults. It is a well-known ritual for the group.

Naruto Uzumaki, hmm… he is Sasuke's closest friend in the whole group. He is a blonde haired guy who loves to wear orange shirts- that seemed to be his favorite color. He is known as the loud mouth in the group. Maybe you're wondering if he is also a playboy. Nope, he's not, it just seems that our Sasuke Uchiha is very fond of him even though he doesn't show it. Actually, he already liked someone, Hinata Hyuuga, sounds familiar? –Hyuuga- She's Neji Hyuuga's younger cousin, and well; let's talk about them later on in the story.

Shikamaru Nara- the troublesome lazy bum in the group. He seems to be famous of his words- troublesome. He likes to wear green shirts with a jacket over it and a black pair of pants- seems to be his favorite outfit. It looks like everyone in the group has their own favorites. Well, he ties his hair up in a ponytail, like a pineapple that's why I don't really know if it's long or not, for he never lets it down. I really don't know if he's a playboy or not- even if I wrote the story- he practically calls everything around him troublesome, that means women are troublesome for him too-damn him!

Last but not the least, Neji Hyuuga. If you ever met him, you may have mistaken him as Sasuke's twin brother. It's not that they look alike, it's just that they act alike, think the same things, and have the same attitude. Like Sasuke, he is the second playboy in the group. He wears a white shirt with a jacket over it, and a gray pair of pants. He has long hair that he ties almost at the very end, so it leaves a small ponytail. He may be Sasuke's friend, but he is also his rival. As what I have said earlier, he is the older cousin of Hinata Hyuuga. Even though Naruto is his friend, he doesn't help him in impressing Hinata, for he is protective of her. Make her cry; he'll make you cry more. And speaking of the devil…

"Could you just shut up Naruto? I could hear your voice in the hallways." Neji said.

"Fine." Naruto responded.

"Hn."

"Troublesome." Lazy as always.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next day, Sakura happily skipped in the hallways happily, on the way to the cafeteria, until she bumped into someone, that is.

"Ow.." Sakura groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" A blond haired, pony-tailed girl, said.

When Sakura looked up, she saw two piercing blue eyes staring down at her. Then she noticed a hand in front of her face. Sakura took it, and thanked the girl.

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's not a problem."

"By the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka. You're new aren't you? I have never seen you around here."

"Umm, yeah."

"Oh, nice meeting you…"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, Sakura. Since, you're new here, come with me, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Sakura didn't have time to respond for she was too shocked to be grabbed by Ino. She just let her grabbed her, until they reached an empty table.

"My friends are going to come soon. Lets just wait here. I'm sure you're going to like them and they to you."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Somewhere else…**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oi, Uchiha!" A man called out.

Sasuke looked behind and saw three guys.

"Come here!" The first guy said.

Sasuke couldn't believe how this person could just command him.

'Does he know who he's talking to?' He thought, yet he still walked to them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in a cold, and demanding voice.

"Let's have a bet." The second guy said.

Sasuke was shocked after hearing what the guy said. He couldn't believe that they bothered and commanded him to come over just to have a bet. He was about to walk around, and leave these idiots alone when he heard…

"Is the great Uchiha running away from a bet? Oh, what will the whole school say when they heard about it?" The First guy said.

That particular sentence stopped Sasuke from walking any further. He turned around and glared at them.

"What kind of bet?" He growled.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oi Ino!" A girl whose hair was tied in a bun shouted.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino greeted back. "Oh hey Hinata!"

"He—hel-ll-o Ino." A girl with pale white eyes and short purplish black hair stuttered.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Sakura. She's new here, so I asked her to go and eat with us."

"Hello, Sakura. I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata."

"Nice meeting you."

Through out the whole lunch period, the girls talked and talked, but mostly, they all talked about and asked Sakura a lot of questions. They were eating and laughing. It seems that Sakura found some good friends in this school. She admitted to herself that this year would be a fun year.

'Yes, a really fun year.' Sakura thought as she listened to her new friends talking non-stop.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sasuke was walking in the hallways, on the way to his next class. He was deep in thought about the earlier happenings, until he bumped into someone.

"Ow. Why do I always bump into someone?" The person said. It seems that the person said it aloud for Sasuke answered.

"Why do I always bump into you, Haruno?" He asked, quite annoyed.

When the said person looked up, she glared at him.

'Why this idiot' She thought

'**Admit it, you like seeing him again.**' Her inner self started.

'NO I DON'T'

'**Oh, yes you do… Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-…**'

"SHUT UP!!" Sakura shouted, not knowing that she shouted it loudly,

"What is your problem woman?" Sasuke asked, covering his ears. "You could have damaged my ears!"

Realizing, Sakura stood up.

"So—so-rry." She said, embarrassed about the fact that she just shouted at him for no reason. "I should get going." At that time, the bell signaling that class should start rang. She just walked away, rather, faster, not wanting to be embarrassed even more.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sasuke, just stood there and blinked. He really couldn't understand that girl.

First she shouted and yelled at me, next she walks away.

'This is going to be hard, really hard.' He thought, going the same way Sakura went, for they have the same class.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**End of chapter…**

**Give me some ideas of what is going to happen in the next chapters…**

**Reviews pleassseee…**

**Always and forever,**

**Cherry Brandy**


End file.
